In the prior art, it is known to use a discoidal capacitor circumferentially surrounding a feedthrough conductor. Such arrangements have cylindrical inner and outer electrode portions. The outer electrode portion is electrically connected to a ground plate, and an electrical connection is made between the inner electrode and the feedthrough conductor. As a result of using a discoidal capacitor, such arrangements are expensive and design changes are not easily accommodated.
Furthermore, many types of capacitors fail when a short develops in the capacitor. When a discoidal capacitor surrounds a feedthrough conductor and the capacitor shorts, the filtering previously provided by the capacitor is often lost or significantly degraded. Furthermore, a short in the discoidal capacitor may result in an increase in the electric current being provided to the capacitor. The increased current will often result in an increase in temperature, which may result in a fire or damage to surrounding components.